Itsumo's Return 12/12/2015
Participants: Yamanaka Itsumo Tittle: Itsumo's Return Home IItsumo:*It didn’t take long after Itsumo and Shikake left through the Main gate of Amegakure for them to pass the covered bridge that lead to the boarder land. The rain had still not started again and this had Itsumo worried she wondered if Kagato was alright she possible should have stayed to make sure but she needed to return to her village. From what she had gathered when her clone had shared information with her was that the Yonshigakure Genin really needed a kick in the butt to get ready for the upcoming Chunin exams. She wanted to take at least one Squad of Genin to Amegakure with her when she went to the exams however at the current time only one shinobi had enough Missions complete to even enter the exams. She sighed out loud and looked of at Shikake as they reached the dark forest that surrounded Amgakure’s boarder. After a few seconds pause she lept up into the trees and started to move out. After four hours of traveling it was getting dark and they had not quite gotten to the ruins that had started this whole encounter with Amegakure but she was getting exhausted and needed sleep. Shikake having rested on the island stood guard while she slept up in the trees for two hours and then she was up and they were on the move again. * IItsumo *They traveled the rest of the night and by noon on the next day they were at the ruins. Itsumo paused looking around the ruins peeking to make sure they hadn’t left any traces behind before they moved out body flickering to the top of the mountains and started their decent down. After several more hours they reached the bottom it was dark once again as the headed into the large forest of Death that surrounded the land of tea and Yonshigakure. She lept up into the trees once more and started off through the pitch black forest of death. After a few more hours in the trees she and Shikake paused at a place they had often rested as a group when traveling with the hunter nin. It was a cave that was hidden behind brush they both slept in the cave till the sun rose again.* IItsumo: *The third day of traveling back to Yonshigakure began bright and early with the sun as the got back up into the trees it took them the whole day till the finally in the grounds where Shikake had first found Itsumo trying to sneak off to the island alone. She stopped at the grounds and looked around before she spoke to Shikake. * “I’m going to spend the night at the Yamanaka Compound I will find and release my clone in the morning. I have some thinking to do.” * Then without even looking at Shikake she took off through the forest at an angle till she reached the backside of the village. She slipped through the back gate undetected as she had always done in the past and moved through the dark empty streets towards the compound she had grown up in.* IItsumo: *It didn’t take long from the back gate of the village to get to the Yamanaka compound. It was a large compound that held several smaller houses and the large main house all of which belonged to her now. She slowly entered the large stone opening and went inside the compound. It was empty no one but her ever came here though she kept it clean and looked after she even choose most of the time not to stay there in the past. The stone path that lead past the smaller houses to the main house was narrow and the grass was starting to over grow it and the shrubs that lined the paths off to the sides needed trimmed. She had been gone from the village a total of seven days now and before then she had not come to the compound in some time. She let out a yawn as she kept down the path until she reached the main door of the main house reaching back around to the side of her pack she opened a very tiny flap and pulled out a very old looking key.* IItsumo: *She took the key and placed it into the lock and twisted it to the right before sliding the door open. She entered the compound it was dark but by memory she was able to turn the lights on and the compound came into the light. The bright white walls with purple and black accents and the modern furniture was a sight for sore eyes after being away for so long. She moved to the back room into the room that was once her parents after their passing she had moved her stuff into the room. It was still the same décor as the outer rooms of the house she hadn’t changed much. She went over and looked at her small fireplace that was in the back room. It wasn’t to chilly but she wanted the warmth of the flames and the flames themselves to think about everything that had happened. There was new wood in the fire place that had not been burned yet this made her smile softly under her black mask that still covered her nose and mouth. Setting down her large black pack off to the side as well as her panda doll she yawned softly and shook her head. She lifted her hands and did a series of seals snake then ram then monkey then boar then horse then finally Tiger and gathered a vary time amount of oil in her mouth as she spits the oil out it caught on fire and ignited the wood and the warmth of the fire began to fill the room.* Itsumo: * Itsumo then got up off the floor and moved to her closet opening it and pulling out a long tank top and a pair of netted shorts and took them with her to her bathroom. She set them down on the counter next to the sink she pulled off her black mask and set it off to the side then removed her long black scarf and set it with it before removing her shoes and gloves and placing them in the same pile. She then took off the rest of her clothing and climbed into the shower turning it on and getting hit with a stream of ice cold water. She washed and scrubbed herself down before pulling a towel from the rack near the shower and wrapping it around her long blonde hair. Stepping from the shower she grabbed another towel and dried her body and then pulled on her under cloths and then her tank top and shorts and left the bathroom leaving her dirty cloths lay. She went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge sighing because there was no food left in the house but she didn’t feel like leaving so she went back to the bedroom and sat down on the large purple soft rug that was in front of the fire and looked out at the flames. Her mind wondering what all she had missed while she was gone. She wondered if her Jounin had returned yet or if any progress in the genin’s training had been made. She also let her mind wonder back to Kagato and if he was recovering alright. Itsumo yawned and closed her eyes just as she heard the door creak open in the main part of the house. She didn’t bother moving she already knew it was her clone. As it came into the bedroom with a boxed lunch and a stack of files she set them down and vanished from the room in a small puff of white smoke. * IItsumo: *Itsumo flicked her eyes to the food and the files as everything the clone had been going through came back to her. It seems that neither Saito or Hinori had returned from the Investigation of the Ruins of Konaha that her clone had sent them on. She sighed and opened the mission file wide on the floor spreading out the papers and then picking up the boxed lunch and opening it. As she began to eat her food she reviewed the Mission file. The Mission was not a requires it was actually a tip from one of the smaller towns in the Land of Tea about trouble in the Land of Fire. The clone though it was relevant to send two Jounin to investigate the lead and neither had returned. This had her a bit worried those two were very loyal Shinobi and would not just abandon the village like this and for someone to be able to take out both of them or capture both of them it would have to be a someone well trained. She sighed softly and shut the Mission file closing her eyes. She would have to go check this out herself she knew Shikake would want to fallow her if he knew or he would want to go on his own and neither of these options were acceptable. She would have to use her new technique to sneak out but at the moment she was tired and needed a recharge so she crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep knowing very well that in the morning she would be off on another Mission and to run a village once again.* IItsumo: *Just before the sun rose the next morning Itsumo stretched and got herself out of bed. She was well rested and ready to officially show herself back in the village but also to go look for the two jouin and hope they are still alive. Itsumo glanced around her bedroom still not fully accustom to waking up in a soft bed she shook her head her blonde hair shifting with her as she put her bare feet on the soft purple rug. She stood up and moved slowly to her closet and changed from her sleeping cloths of netted shorts and a long tank top to black cargo style pants and a lose black top that hung down over her behind in the back. She then pulled on a tight black mask that went up over her mouth and nose and then wrapped a black scarf around the mask. She slipped on a pair of her favorite black ninja sandals and then strapped on her tool pouch before taking a black band and tying her pale blonde hair up into a messy bun. She took out a few scrolls from her bag and sealed in the one her Panda doll and in another a few tools like Kuni and senbon in another and then she took an extra empty scroll just in case. IItsumo:*She then sighed softly and picked up the file from the floor as she headed out of her room and into the main part of the house. She set the file on her desk in the main room then began to try something she had not done yet a new jutsu she had picked up Fission technique. This allowed her to split her body into two equal parts but unlike a clone this was no illusion. She looked at herself identical in every way and had half of her power in each of the two bodies. It took her a few tries to get it perfect and for it to stand ready on its own but when she finally did it there was no way to tell the one Itsumo from the other even the amount of chakra was one in the same. After a few seconds of being inside her own head one of the Itsumos picked up the file and headed into the village to the kage office the other Itsumo left the village through the back gate that she had just come through off onto her way to the land of fire.* IItsumo:*The Itsumo whom went into the village went right to the kage office and started looking over Mission files looking for genin whom had completed the required number of Missions for the chunin exams after looking over the files only one genin came close. She was going to have to start kicking genin but get any genin ready to actually represent their village in the chunin exams that were approaching shortly. She kept working in the office. The other Itsumo that left the village sat in a tree outside of the village wall not sure where to start searching in the land of fire the mission log said that they were investigating near the ruins of Konaha when their last report was sent in but that was three days before hand and Itsumo was not sure if that was their last place of investigation. This was the only lead she had so that was what she planned on doing.* End Results: Itsumo returned to Yonshigakure but only made it to the yamanaka Compound before discovering two of her Jounin had gone mission while on a Mission. The next morning she used Fission Technique and split herself into two sending one to find the Jounin and one to start the process of training the genin for the Exams.